wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
May 29, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The May 29, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 29, 2017 at the Bon Secours Wellness Arena in Greenville, South Carolina. Episode summary Dean Ambrose & Raw Tag Team Champions The Hardy Boyz vs The Miz, Cesaro & Sheamus It is a truth universally acknowledged that nearly every episode of “Miz TV” ends with the host catching hands, but The A-Lister’s sit-down with Cesaro & Sheamus ended badly even by those standards when Dean Ambrose and The Hardy Boyz came a-callin’ and scrapped with their WWE Extreme Rules opponents in Raw’s opening moments. Despite the beating dished out by the Intercontinental and Raw Tag Team Champions, the impromptu Six-Man matchup that ensued from the fracas provided a unique opportunity for Miz — who will challenge for Ambrose’s title on Sunday — and Cesaro & Sheamus — who’ll make a play for the Hardys’ — to gain some momentum heading into Sunday. Alas, no dice: After being isolated from the Hardys for an significant portion of the match, The Lunatic Fringe summoned Jeff Hardy into the fray. The Charismatic Enigma quickly tagged in his brother Matt, who survived a wild brawl to hit Twist of Fate on The Miz, teeing up Jeff for the fateful Swanton Bomb. Rich Swann vs Noam Dar Noam Dar and Alicia Fox’s power-couple routine has gone from dramatic to dastardly in the last few weeks, leaving Sasha Banks in tatters on Raw and Rich Swann clipped on 205 Live. And with The Boss and Swann set to join forces against their tormentors in a Mixed-Tag Match on Sunday, Swann gave them a much-needed boost by snuffing out The Scottish Supernova in singles action on Raw. That’s not to say he simply showed up and won, as Dar started the match by jumping Swann from behind and administering an impressive beating to the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion. When Swann began to fight back to take the advantage, Alicia climbed up to the apron to distract him. The Boss responded by tripping her up and Swann did the rest, planting Dar with a Phoenix Splash before sharing an impressive victory dance with Sasha. As for Alicia and Dar, the only question is: Can they handle this? Raw Women's Champion Alexa Bliss presented "Bayley: This Is Your Life" Many moons ago, Mankind presented The Rock with “This Is Your Life” as a sign of his friendship. But on this week's Raw, Alexa Bliss emceed a sinister variation of the legendary ceremony with the sole intent of exposing Bayley as a softie who couldn’t get extreme enough to defeat her in a Kendo Stick on a Pole Match this Sunday. Bliss brought out Bayley’s old teacher, childhood friend and ex-boyfriend, all of whom offered some variation of the testimony that the former Raw Women’s Champion was too nice for her own good. She might still be: When Bayley brawled with Alexa following The Wicked Witch of WWE’s fighting words, the champ once again drilled Bayley with a Kendo stick and sent her No. 1 contender in retreat, leaving The Huggable One humiliated, hurt and with more questions than answers as Sunday’s title match approaches. Results * Six-Man Tag Team Match: The Hardy Boyz (Matt & Jeff Hardy) & Dean Ambrose defeated Cesaro & Sheamus & The Miz (w/ Maryse) * Singles Match: Rich Swann (w/ Sasha Banks) defeated Noam Dar (w/ Alicia Fox) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Alicia Fox Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes